


Dancing =)

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Kudos: 3





	Dancing =)

Today was stressful. So was the past month. Nines could tell I wasn’t all there. So could Chris, Tina, Hank. Fuck, even Connor could tell I was off. Nines went home before me, which didn’t happen _often,_ per say, but enough that it wasn’t weird. When I walked through the door, Cassie was sitting right inside, her tail wagging like crazy and a note in her mouth. As I knelt down to pet her, I took the note and read it: “Meet me in the living room.”  
It was too neat to be anybody’s handwriting but Nines or Connor, and if Connor was in my house without me, that’d be a whole different issue of its own. I walked into the living room, Cassie trailing behind me, and flopped onto the couch, not caring enough at that moment to look around at all until Nines grabbed my hand and pulled me back up. “I know you’ve been stressed recently, so…”  
He gestured to the room, which was almost completely cleared out besides the couch I had flopped onto and the TV, which was muted, but turned on. Nines unmuted the TV and soft music filled the living room as he took me in his arms, wrapping them around me and resting his chin on my head. Holding me close and swaying back and forth to the music. _Safety._  
Cassie suddenly realized that, of all the attention available in the household, none of it was on her and started trying to squeeze between us, so I picked her up and held her while Nines held both of us. _Home._  
And so, we danced.


End file.
